Happy Holidays
by YouLivexYouDie
Summary: Three-shot. Jackie planned on spending the holidays alone, that was until Eric Forman decided to come back from Africa early. JE friendship, eventual JH.
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N: **This fic is deticated to the holiday season. Despite this first chapter, peeps, this story is a JH story. I promise it is. Oh, and just as a warning I may have gotten some things wrong because I really haven't watched _That 70's Show _in awhile. Recently, I've just been watching a few episodes on YouTube. But I think I got most of the events right.

Also, **_IN THIS FIC FEZ AND JACKIE NEVER GOT TOGETHER._**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Holidays**

_Part 1 of 3_

* * *

The holiday season was supposed to be filled with happiness and joy. That's how they usually were for her. This year was different though. This year Jackie Burkhart would be spending her holidays alone. This would be her first year doing so and it upset her to no end. Like most people, she didn't like being alone. She usually surrounded herself with people so she could escape that concept.

But this year there was no escape.

After a certain turn of events with Hyde and Donna, Jackie decided not to go to the Forman's Christmas party this year, which was depressing considering that it was the last year of the seventies. However, Jackie couldn't bring herself to go down there only to witness the disgusting love between Hyde and his stripper wife. That love used to be hers, but the little blond slut decided to steal it away from her. Obviously Jackie was angry especially since Donna decided to become all buddy-buddy with her, but she thought it better not to hang around watching all this madness and betrayal just to snap and make a fool of herself. So, she made the wise decision of staying away from the gang completely.

Currently, the small brunette was listening to some Christmas tunes, standing on a stool trying to put the start on top of her tree. She thought it would be special to put the star up on Christmas Eve, but now she was finding it to be rather difficult. She was continuously getting poked by pines on the tree and she wasn't appreciating it. Maybe putting the star up wasn't so special when you were doing it alone.

**Knock. Knock.**

Jackie's head inclined towards her door. With a defeated sigh, she climbed off the stool and put the star down on the coffee table. Her bare feet brushed against the carpeted floor as she walked towards the door.

She was completely shocked to see who standing outside her apartment.

"Eric?"

There Eric Forman stood all bundled up in his winter clothes holding a Santa Claus shaped tin. He smiled nervously at her.

"Hey, Jackie." He greeted and she continued to stare at him in shock. "Um… may I come in?"

Jackie quickly snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said stepping out of the way to allow him into her apartment.

Eric walked in and took off his hat, scarf, and jacket. It was pretty warm in Jackie's place.

"Um… where should I put these?" He asked indicating his stuff.

"Here, I'll take them." She said taking them and then walking off to put them in her closet.

Eric took this time to take a good look at the apartment. It was decent, not great as he expected Jackie's apartment to be, but it was at least decent. He noticed that the tree was still starless and the star was on the coffee table.

Jackie came walking back to him.

"My mom wanted me to bring you these." He said holding out the tin to her. "My mom was pretty upset that you weren't there." He said and Jackie took the tin from him. There was a frown on her face.

"Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it, okay?" She asked and he nodded. "So, you're back from Africa." She stated the obvious indicating that she wanted to know why.

"Yeah, I decided to come back early. I missed…" He trailed off looking sideways.

"Donna." Jackie finished for him sympathetically.

"Yeah… you met Randy?" He asked trying to hide his pain.

"Yep. He has some very interesting hair." Jackie said and they both laughed lightly. Eric looked towards the tree again.

"Do you need help with the star?" He asked walking past her and grabbing the golden colored star.

"Yeah, I do actually." She said with a prolonged sigh. "It's been driving me crazy all day."

"Why did you wait till Christmas Eve to put it up?" Eric asked as he climbed on the stool.

"I dunno." She replied with a shrug. "I guess I was trying to make it special since I was going to be spending it alone."

Eric reached up and placed the star on the tip of the tree. He looked down at Jackie who was smiling as she stared up at the star. He climbed back down the stool. He stood in front of Jackie, towering over her.

"Jackie, why do you want to spend Christmas alone?" He couldn't help but ask curiously.

"It's not that I want to, Eric, it's because I have to." She said sadly.

"Why do you have to?" He asked confused.

Eric was taken back when he saw tears form in Jackie's mismatched eyes. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she tried to hold them back. Damn! She did not want to cry on Christmas Eve. This was supposed to be a special day.

"Because… it's so different over there now. They all changed. Everything changed ever since she came along." Jackie said with slight bitterness in her tone.

"She?" Eric asked once again in confusion.

"Yeah… Sam. Hyde's wife." She said. She stopped calling him Steven a while ago.

"Ohhh." Eric finally said in realization. "I heard about her. Was she really a stripper?" He asked.

"Yeah… you didn't meet her? Usually she and Hyde are conjoined at the friggin' hip." She said darkly.

"Well… she left." Eric said.

"What?"

"From what I heard, she left a few weeks ago with her real husband."

"Her real husband?" Jackie asked shocked.

"Yep, so their entire marriage was completely void." He said with a nod.

"Oh…" Jackie seemed confused still.

"Hyde's been moping around. He's really upset."

"I'm sure he is!" Jackie snapped. "He's probably so upset that he can't screw his personal stripper anymore!" She said in fury. Eric stared at her with wide eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Eric. I'm just… really, I'm sorry." She said, even she was surprised with herself.

"That's okay, devil." Eric told her with a grin trying to lighten the mood. It worked because she smiled back. "Besides I think he's more upset about losing you. He always talks about you."

"Well, that's his problem. If he really wanted to be with me then he wouldn't have stayed with Sam." Jackie said grumpily bit she was less angry than before.

"Jackie, you know how Hyde is. He was probably just afraid of being let down… so he thought staying with a stripper would be… nice." Even as Eric spoke he knew he wasn't helping.

"Oh, so I should forgive him because he was afraid even though in that fear it left me completely heartbroken?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay… you make a very valid point." Eric said with a nod of agreement.

"Thank you." Jackie said nodding as well. Wanting to avoid an awkward silence, she opened the tin revealing chocolate chip and sugar cookies. "You wanna share these with me, nerdo?" She asked with a big smile.

"I sure do, devil." He replied with a smile just as big as hers.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Eric, are you sad?" Jackie asked as she leaned against his shoulder.

The two were sitting on the floor leaning against the back of her couch. The Santa Claus tin was now completely empty as was the bottle of whiskey that lad innocently by their feet. Jackie pulled that baby out of her liquor cabinet as soon as they were half way through the cookies.

"Yes, I am sad." He replied honestly in his drunken stupor.

"I'm sad too." Jackie said in an over exaggerated sad tone.

"Jackie, you're too pretty to be sad." He told her brushing some hair away from her face.

"Aww! You think I'm pretty?" She asked him with a big goofy smile.

"Jackie… you and I both know that you're drop dead gorgeous." Eric said slyly and she giggled.

"Well, you know for a nerdo you're not so bad looking." She told him and he looked deeply into those intoxicating mismatched eyes of hers.

"Jackie-"

"Oh, Eric, you're so adorable!" She squealed before latching on to him and forcing him into a big bear hug. Eric hugged her back.

"You know, Jackie, Hyde was crazy to stay with a sleazy stripper instead of being with you." He told her. She smiled up at him drunkenly.

"I know! He's so stupid." Jackie said making a face.

Eric made a face too. "He really is. I mean you're totally awesome and hot. Nothing can beat that."

"Yeah… you know, Donna's stupid too. Even though you broke up with her, she should so take you back since you left Africa because you missed her. I think that's sweet." Jackie said looking up at him with big doe eyes. "But, no, Donna has to go and be stupid and stay with that stupid guy who has the stupid hair. Why are people so stupid, Eric?"

"I… have no idea, Jackie." Eric answered honestly. "Hopefully someday we'll find out."

After that it became silent between the two. All that was heard was the low volume of Christmas tunes. Oddly enough, these two were really enjoying each others company. Who would have ever thought that a popular girl and a nerd boy would actually like hanging out with each other? Then again, this could all be due to the alcohol. That beverage could bring even the most unlikely people together. But maybe, just maybe this could be something more.

The silence lasted a good five minutes, but then Jackie just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Eric." She broke that unbearable silence.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have any mistletoe, but you wanna make out anyway?" She asked looking at him with a sultry gaze.

Eric stared down at her blinking a few times. "Sure."

Their lips crashed together instantly. Both were desperate for the contact they've been deprived of for so long. Their kiss was hard and passionate. They never really liked each other all that much, but things changed.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas Eve, devil."

"Merry Christmas Eve, nerdo."

And then they went back to making out.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, sorry about that extreme JH fans. I'm actually starting to like the JE pairing. However, JH will always be my number one. Please review.


	2. Christmas Morning

**A/N: **Okay, so I already started writing part three so I should have it posted in like a week or two. I hope you all enjoy my part two.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Holidays**

_Part 2 of 3_

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning. Anyone who looked out their window would get to see their own personal winter wonderland. Snow fell from the sky and down onto Point Place, Wisconsin making a white miniature heaven. It truly was a beautiful sight.

It was too bad that a certain Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman didn't get to witness this gorgeous sight just yet. They were currently sleeping.

The smaller of the two was the first to wake up. Jackie's eyes fluttered open. After her vision cleared, she looked around in confusion. She saw that she was lying down on the floor behind her couch. She moaned lightly feeling a massive migraine coming. She went to move a hand to her head and that's when she noticed an arm around her waist. Her head slowly turned and she was shocked beyond belief at what she saw.

_Eric! _She screeched in her mind which did not help with her already pounding head. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to ease the pain. _No! No! No! This is not happening to me! _She whined to herself then she peaked one eye open to look down at her body. She was relieved to see that all her clothes were still on.

"Eric." She whispered, not wanting to speak so loudly in fear of how her head would react. "Eric!" She hissed wiggling this time hoping to shake him awake.

He groaned lightly. "Mmm… Donna, that's right. Just like that."

A look of horror suddenly formed on her features. _He's having a sex dream about Donna! _She screeched again in her mind only to have the same reaction as before. She groaned as a throbbing pain pounded into her head. She held her breath, bracing herself for more pain.

"Eric, wake up!" She shouted despite the obvious pain it caused her.

Eric jumped awake. "What!?" He shouted back and they both groaned in pain after that.

"Jeeze, lower your voice, nerdo." She told him forcing his arms off her so she could sit up.

"You're the one who shouted first." He countered also sitting up.

"I needed to do that to wake you up so then you could let go of me." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh… well, I- uh, I'm sorry." He stammered and she stared at him. He really _was _cute.

"It's fine." Jackie said then stood up. She swayed a bit, but she was able to keep her composure.

Eric watched her sway. "You okay?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't fall on him or anything.

"I'm all right." She told him then began to walk slowly and carefully to her bathroom.

Eric also decided to stand up using the couch to support him. He winced and put a hand to his head. _God, that is so the last time I drink whiskey. Where did Jackie even get it? _He wondered. He winced again when someone knocked on the door. It seemed to echo in his head.

"Eric, can you get that?" Jackie called out from the bathroom.

Eric sighed deeply, but he moved to answer the door anyway. Of course he moved as slow as a sloth because if he moved any faster his would be spinning. Once he finally made it to the door and opened it, he knew that he was in deep shit.

"H-Hyde?" Eric asked hoping that it was all just some sick twisted illusion. It, of course, was not.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hyde nearly roared and Eric winced again from the high volume.

"I…. um… you see… er-"

"Stop with the twitching and start with the explaining." Hyde demanded the man he considered a brother.

"Well-"

"Eric, who is it?" Jackie asked walking over. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Steven… what are you doing here?" She asked, her shock quickly turning to anger.

"What am I doing here? What is he doing here?" He asked just as angrily.

"He came here last night to-"

"He came here last night!?" Hyde interrupted her explanation.

"Yes, he came here last night to give me some cookies that Mrs. Forman so kindly made. I asked him to stay and he did." Jackie told her ex-boyfriend with such a fury in her tone that Eric was afraid that she might explode.

"Jackie, I-"

"Look, I don't really care why you came here. All I can say is that last time you went too far and I don't think I can ever forgive you for it." Jackie told him in a lower tone, but still just as furious.

"Jackie, please, just let me-"

"Goodbye, Hyde." She spoke with bitterness before slamming the door in his face.

She stood there a moment, breathing heavily. She just wanted everything to stop. She wanted all the pain to go away. She never wanted to feel anything again.

Eric moved over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Jackie?" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked feeling stupid while he did so. Of course she wasn't okay.

Jackie shook her head. "No… but I think in time I will be." She said looking down at her feet.

Feeling a powerful surge of kindness rush through him, Eric brought Jackie into his arms and he embraced her. Jackie buried her face into his lean chest and he rested his head on top of hers. It was a very unlikely friendship, but they both needed it more than anything.

"You wanna go get some Christmas breakfast at my house?" He asked into her hair. "You know my mom goes all out on holidays."

"I would love to, but what about Hyde?" She asked looking up at her newfound friend.

"Knowing Hyde, he didn't go back to my house. He went off to go drink his problems away." Eric said sadly. He really wished that his friend would really think things through before he did something really stupid.

"Well… okay. I really miss your mom anyway." Jackie said with a light smile despite that tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She really hoped that Hyde wouldn't do anything stupid. Sure, she was mad as hell with him right now, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to hurt himself.

"She misses you too." Eric said pulling away from the hug and smiling comfortingly at her. "Go get ready, devil."

Jackie gave him a big smile then ran off to her bedroom to get dressed.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my Goodness, Jackie." The small brunette was immediately crushed against Kitty Forman. She laughed lightly and hugged her back. Jackie missed her too.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman." Jackie said happily when they pulled away.

"Now, where on earth have you been?" Kitty asked worriedly. "And why weren't you at my Christmas party last night?"

Jackie blushed in embarrassment. "Oh well, I got my own place now and I've been busy with school and my job." She explained.

"You got a job and you're going to school?" Kitty asked shocked; shocked that she didn't know about this already.

"Kitty, don't sound so surprised." Red finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry; I'm just surprised that I didn't already know about this." She told her husband before turning back to Jackie. "Now, sweetie, tell me about your new job and school." She said kindly.

"Oh, well, I've been going to a community college studying journalism and I've been working for a local newspaper as an intern." Jackie said happily and Eric smiled at her. He was glad to see her happy.

"Oh, honey, that is so great!" Kitty said excitedly. "I'm so glad that you're moving on."

After that was said an awkward silence made itself present. Jackie bit down on her bottom lip in discomfort. Eric suddenly cleared his throat.

"Okay, well… we came here for some Christmas breakfast." Eric stated with a dumb grin trying to lighten the mood.

Kitty smile brightly. "Oh, of course. Come into the kitchen. I just finished making some waffles before you came here." She said happily then motioned for them to follow her.

Red nudged Eric. "Nice save."

It was unfortunate that once they walked into the kitchen the sliding door opened revealing a distressed looking Steven Hyde. However, once his eyes landed on Jackie his features changed into a shocked one.

"Jackie?"

Jackie stared at him wide eyed for a moment. "Shit." She grumbled before darting out of the kitchen wanting to escape.

Hyde wouldn't let her. He wasn't able to talk to her earlier, but he was going to talk to her now.

"Jackie!" He grabbed her arm stopping her in the living room.

"Let go of me!" Jackie screeched.

Despite the screech, none of the Forman's came to rescue her. They all knew that the two ex-lovers needed this.

"Jackie, we need to talk." Hyde stated, tightening his hold on her arm.

"No! I don't want to talk to you." She yelled continuing to try and escape his death grip.

"Calm down." He demanded her.

"Don't tell me what to do! Let go!" She yelled again. She wanted so desperately to escape. She didn't want to be here.

"Just listen to what I have to say." He said pulling her towards him. "Let me explain myself."

Jackie stopped struggling after he said that. She glared at him. "Let you explain yourself?" She asked venomously. "You never let me explain myself when I needed to. You always ran off and did something stupid. Why should I give you a chance now when you never gave me one?"

Hyde didn't respond. Why should he when he knew that she was so right? He never gave her a chance and he made some dumbass mistake. He knew he didn't deserve another chance, but he still wanted to try. He wanted her in his life. He let go of her arm.

"Jackie…"

"Where did you go after I slammed the door your face?" She asked suddenly. He was a little taken aback by the question.

"I went to Grooves to check on some things. Where did you think I went?" He asked curiously.

"To a bar." She answered simply but bitterly.

Hyde wanted to scream. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked sadly instead.

"What do you expect me to think of you, Hyde?" She snapped at him.

"I don't know." He replied defeated.

"You never know!" She yelled as tears began to burn from the back of her eyes. "Well, you want to know something? You hurt me beyond repair. I love you, you asshole! I loved you." She was very close to crying now, they both knew that. "I gave all my feelings to you. God, I gave all my heart to you and what do you do? You just throw it all back in my face as if it were all for nothing. How could you be so heartless, Hyde?" She asked stomping her foot. She wanted to know. God damn it, she wanted to know.

Hyde stood frozen for a moment. He had never seen Jackie this emotional before. He had never seen her this upset before. He didn't like it. He especially didn't like that it was all because of him.

"Don't call me that." He said suddenly.

"What?" She asked confused yet still really pissed off.

"Don't call me Hyde." He said lowly. She shot him another confused look.

"Why? You prefer it when people call you that." She spat at him. She was angry. So, so angry.

"I don't like it when you call me that." He said which only earned him another glare.

"That's too damn bad, isn't it?"

Jackie was livid. She wanted nothing more than to scream, shout, and hurt Hyde. She wanted him to feel the pain that he put her through. She wanted to not love him anymore.

Without another word, Jackie walked out of the Forman house. She couldn't be near him anymore. Hyde didn't go after her despite his mind screaming at him to do so. He wanted to fight for her but he knew that now he had no right to do so. He hurt her too much. He broke her heart too many times.

Just then Eric walked into the living room. He became nervous when it became silent.

"Where's Jackie?" He asked looking around after seeing only Hyde standing there looking utterly defeated.

"She left." He said barely audible.

"Oh…" Was Eric's reply.

The skinny man walked across the living room and grabbed his and Jackie's coats. He opened the front door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked looking at his best friend through tinted sunglasses.

"I'm going after her. She'll freeze to death out there without her coat." Eric told him.

"Since when did you and Jackie become good friends?" Hyde asked not in an angry way but a curious one.

Eric thought about this and then sighed. "Since we both realized how alone we were." He answered honestly. "Merry Christmas, Hyde."

And then Eric left, leaving his curly haired friend to think.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, you can't say that Hyde didn't deserve that. Please review.


	3. New Years Eve

**A/N:** And the final chapter has been written. Happy New Year everybody. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. I'm glad you all liked my story. I write to try and please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show_ or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Holidays**

_Part 3 of 3_

* * *

New Years Eve was not a holiday meant to be spent alone. It was a holiday that you were supposed to spend the last moments of the year with the ones that you loved the most. This was exactly why Jackie had her face buried into her couch and crying her eyes out.

This year, Jackie would be spending this holiday alone. Eric told her he'd stay with her but she made him go to his parent's house. He needed to be with his family. His mother had missed him so much and Jackie couldn't bring herself to be selfish enough to break Kitty's heart by taking away her son on the holidays. Eric had suggested that she come with him but she had quickly shot him down. She didn't want to take a chance of seeing a few certain people.

So now, Jackie was going to be spending the last moments of the year all by herself. It was truly heartbreaking for the small brunette. Although weeks ago when it was Christmas she had accepted the fact that she would be spending the holidays alone, but now that it was actually happening and there was no Eric to rescue her, all she could do was cry.

_This is just perfect! _Jackie thought bitterly. _I'm spending the last moments of the year crying._

Just that thought made Jackie cry even harder.

**Knock. Knock.**

Jackie lifted her head when she heard knocking on her door. She sniffled and stood up abruptly.

"Uh… just a minute!" She called out then ran towards the bathroom. She didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying.

She scrubbed her face with water quickly. She was trying to rub away the tears and redness from her eyes. She inspected herself in the mirror for a moment. It still looked like she had been crying making her pout in disappointment.

**Knock. Knock.**

Jackie sighed deeply. "I'm coming!" She called out again.

She looked at her self again. She was just going to have to deal with it.

"Eric, I swear if that's you, I'm gonna kick your ass." Jackie announced walking to the door. "You need to be with your-" She suddenly stopped short when she opened her door and saw that it wasn't Eric Forman.

It was Steven Hyde.

He stood there with a sheepish look. His sunglasses were off and he was holding a small not so perfectly wrapped present. His blue eyes were on her, unmoving and determined. Jackie's mouth hung open.

"Ste- Hyde, what are you doing here?" She finally asked, almost calling him Steven.

"I, uh, came to wish you a happy New Years." He replied almost shyly. She gave him a long hard stare. "Okay… That's not the only reason why I came." He continued honestly. "Can I come in?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was trying to figure him out, he knew that. Without his glasses he was vulnerable and that's exactly why he wasn't wearing them right now. He was trying to prove to her that he wanted her to know all of his true feelings, she knew that too. After a long moment, she sighed in defeat then stepped aside allowing him into her apartment.

"Hyde, I don't really want you here." She said truthfully, closing her door after he walked in.

"I know." He said turning to look at her. "I got this for you." He said holding out the present. "Sorry about it being badly wrapped. You know I'm not good at that sort of stuff."

Jackie slowly reached out and took the present from him. She looked back up at him with her eyes narrowing again. "A gift is not going to make me forgive you. I've grown up since then." She said darkly and he nodded.

"I know. I didn't come here trying to earn your forgiveness. I know it's too late for that." Hyde said and she could have sworn she heard sadness in his tone. "That's your Christmas gift. I didn't really have a chance to give it to you."

"Why did you get me a gift?" She asked suspiciously.

"I think you know why, Jackie."

"No, I don't know why." She countered haughtily. Hyde sighed deeply and his jaw clenched.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" He asked and judging by the look she was giving him right now she wasn't planning on making anything easy for him.

"Why should I make it easy for you, Hyde? Everything has been so easy for you." She told him with fiery eyes.

"That's not true!" He couldn't help but snap. "None of this has been easy for me. These have been the hardest times of my life."

"They've been the hardest times of your life?" She asked in disbelief. "You're the one who really destroyed my heart and you're saying that these have been the hardest times of your life?"

"Jackie, I know what I-"

"How dare you!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "How dare you try to make this about you? You hurt me, you selfish bastard!"

"Look, could you please-"

"You can't just come into my apartment and say that these have been the hardest times of your life."

"I know but-"

"You have no idea how much it hurt every time I saw you with her. It killed a part of me every damn time. And you know what? You didn't even care! You didn't give a rat's ass about how all of this has affected me."

"Jackie, I seriously-"

"And now you think you can just waltz back into me life right after your little slut wife leaves you. It doesn't work that way!"

"That's not-"

"You know what else? You totally deserved what happened to you. I'm glad that Sam was really married to someone else because that's just a huge burn in your face and I want you to be in pain!" She yelled feeling the tears coming on again. "I want you to feel all the pain that you put me through."

Hyde stared at her as tears began to cascade down her already reddened cheeks. He took in a deep breath. "I didn't come here to try and win you back." He stated shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You aren't?" She asked curiously.

"No. I know I have no right to try and win you back this time. I don't deserve something as great as you." He said with pure honesty in his tone.

Jackie blinked a few times not really caring about the extra tears that fell. She knew he was telling the truth; she could see it in his uncovered eyes.

"Why… why did you come here then?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I came to say sorry for all of the crap I've put you through." He said and Jackie opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted. "I don't want you to forgive me… well, I want you to but I know I don't deserve it. I just… God, Jackie, I swear if I could go back in time and do things differently than I would."

Jackie bit down on her bottom lip. "Why did you stay with Sam?"

"It's the crappiest reason ever." He said and she stared on waiting for him to continue. "I stayed with Sam… because she was easy."

"What?" She asked completely taken with shock.

"She was easy because I knew I wouldn't care if she ever cheated on me or anything. I wouldn't care if I ever saw her with another man." He continued.

"Uhm…." Jackie really was flabbergasted.

"I know that sounds really shallow, but I hate having… emotions. With Sam I felt nothing with her. With you though… I felt all the things I didn't want to feel." He explained earning a burning glare from Jackie.

"You're saying that you broke my heart because you didn't want to feel emotions?" She asked in pure rage. "You selfish son of a bitch!" She screeched making Hyde flinch. "You're a human being, Hyde, you're supposed to feel emotions. More than anything in the world I wanted us to feel emotions with each other and we did, then you just ruined it with your selfishness."

"I know that." Hyde said quickly. "I know I've been a selfish prick through out all of this and I'm sorry for that too." He said taking a step closer to her and she took a step back. "I know that in time I could make this up to you… but I also know that I don't deserve the chance to make it up to you." He continued on sadly.

Jackie said nothing in return. She bowed her head and looked down at the floor. Hyde stared at her for a long moment waiting for a response. After a moment he knew that he wasn't going to be getting one. For what seemed like the hundredth time, he sighed in defeat.

"I'll leave." He said then turned to the door.

On the verge of more tears, Jackie did something she didn't think she would ever want to do again.

"Steven." She spoke his name softly and gently.

Hyde quickly turned once he heard the love of his life speak his first name again. He hadn't heard her say his name in so long; it made his heart flutter with happiness.

"Yeah?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Jackie took a deep long breath. She looked at him with her mismatched eyes; they were filled with want and need. "It's going to take me a while to completely forgive you." She told him. Hyde smiled slightly and walked back over to her. "I don't know if I can ever fully trust anymore though."

He was now merely an inch away from her. "I understand. I'll do everything in my power to earn you trust again. I promise." He spoke putting his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. She held on tight almost as if she were afraid she was going to lose him again. He held her in the same way.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her strawberry scented hair.

"I missed you too." She said in return.

"I love you." He told her. She went silent for a moment and he suddenly feared her reaction.

"For some crazy reason… I still love you too." She said and he felt her smile against his chest. He smiled too. She suddenly pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "How about some make-up sex?" She asked oh-so-innocently.

Hyde grinned down at her. "You took the words right out of my mouth, doll."

. . . . . . . . . .

Hyde and Jackie lay in her bed sweaty and exhausted. His arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder. She was snuggled against his side, staying as close as she could to him. Both were smiling in content.

"Make-up sex is always the best." Jackie announced and Hyde nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah." He mumbled tracing small circles on her arm with his pointer finger.

"Oh!" She suddenly spoke up making him jump a bit.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I forgot to open your present." She said with a pout causing him to laugh lightly.

"Oh," He looked over to her nightstand where she put the present while they were about to… get down to business. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "I think you'll like it a lot."

Jackie took it and eagerly tore off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god, Steven! It's a pearl necklace." She exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah… I know how much you love jewelry." He said with a smile.

"Oh, Steven." She cooed moving up and placing a loving kiss against his lips. He eagerly kissed her back.

After a moment they both pulled away smiling at each other. Jackie looked over his shoulder to her alarm clock. It was eleven fifty-nine. Her smile turned into a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked slyly.

"Happy New Year, baby." She told him.

He looked over to the clock. It was now midnight. He looked back at her and grinned back.

"Happy New Year, doll." And with that they kissed again.

It was a new year and it was time to start anew.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year, everyone.


End file.
